Peter's Adventures with the Avengers
by AlpacaCrazy
Summary: This story comprises of a couple of one-shots featuring Iron-Dad and Spiderson with appearances by the Avengers. Follow Peter Parker and his crazy superhero family. May include some Spideychelle.
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot 1 - What even is Peter's Life?**

**-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-_****-I-::-I-**

Peter Stark was in major distress! He was going on a field trip to Stark Tower. His name was previously Peter Parker, until he was adopted at age 5 by the Tony Stark. This meant that he was going on a field trip to his own house! Of course, the rest of the world didn't know that, as Peter had been kept a secret since his adoption. In public, his alias was Peter Parker, a nerdy teenager, who lived with his Aunt May. In reality, the Avengers was his family. They adored him and loved it when he called them his Aunt and Uncles. Their favorite pass time, however, was embarrassing Peter, and unfortunately as he was a secret, they couldn't embarrass him as often as they would like.

Unfortunately for Peter, this field trip was the perfect opportunity. Peter received an internship at Stark Tower when he went to high school, as a cover story for who he really was - Spiderman and a Stark. They could still embarrass him as long as the cover story of him being **only** intern was upheld.

Peter sighed loudly. He hadn't told anyone occupying Stark Tower about the Field Trip, but he suspected they knew judged on the sly smirks on their faces when they were in his vicinity. He was worried what they would do if they found out he was bullied at School. Nobody besides his best friend Ned, believed that he was even capable of getting an internship at Stark Industries and he was labelled as a liar. He was consistently shoved, called names, and beaten up, especially by a classmate called Flash Thompson.

Peter was slowly succumbing to anxiety as the time to board the bus came. As the bus started moving, a spit ball hit his head and Flash yelled, "Hey Penis Parker! Gonna introduce us to your buddy Tony Stark?" Everyone laughed. Peter turned red and slowly sunk further into his seat as Ned shot an indignant glance at Flash and exclaimed, "He never said he knew Tony Stark!"

Flash rolled his eyes and taunted, "And why would he? Tony Stark wouldn't touch a loser like Penis Parker with a ten-foot pole. He would rather hang out with someone as awesome as me." The occupants of the bus snickered and agreed.

Ned glared and turned back to Peter and his expression brightened, excitedly exclaiming, "I can't wait to see the look on Flash's face when he realizes you're not lying! And that you know the Avengers, and that Tony Stark's your dad! Can I see your lab?" He rambled.

"Quiet, Ned!" Peter hissed, "No one's supposed to know that!"

Unfortunately, Flash had caught the end of their conversation and exclaimed loudly to his classmates, "Penis has his own lab? Psh! Stop with the pathetic lies! You're always going to be a loser!" The class taunted and mocked peter in response. Peter glared at Ned, who threw his hands up in apology. Peter rolled his eyes and turned to the window, just in time to see Stark Tower as they pulled up. Oh God! Peter's heart stopped as he reluctantly made his way off the bus and out onto the street. He stared up at the Tower. Not in awe like the rest of his classmates, but in anxiety. He gulped.

"What's the matter Penis? Nervous?" Flash laughed. The teacher as always, ignored Flash's comment. The teachers didn't believe that Peter had an internship either. They entered the massive entry doors and located the reception, walking up to sign in for the tour. The receptionist, Caity grinned at them and said, "Hello Everyone! Welcome to Stark Tower! My name's Caity. Are you Miss Nigel's class from Midtown High School?" She received affirmations, and replied, "Good. Right on ti-"

"Peter!" A loud voice cut in. The class turned to the source of the interruption. The voice belonged to a tall blonde man with massive muscles. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at School?" The man feigningly scolded, with a mischievous grin that suggested he already knew the answer. Ned sniggered, and looked apologetically at Peter when he glared at him.

Peter gritted his teeth, angrily, "Go away you piece of sh*t!" he said. The teachers and students gasped. Peter Parker never swore. He was the perfect student (besides lying).

The man looked suddenly serious and deeply offended. "Peter! Language!" He reprimanded.

"Parker that is a terrible way to speak to a nice stranger. Detention! And apologize!" Miss Nigel spoke.

"Yes Peter, listen to your superiors," the man's mischievous exterior returned, "it's not nice to swear." Peter scowled.

Caity cut in with an exasperated sigh, "Steve Rogers, cut it out this instant! You may be Captain America, but you can't tease Peter like this!" She turned to Peter. "You didn't tell me you were coming today! Do I need to tell your father?" She admonished. Gasps were heard and whispers were exchanged amongst the class. _Peter wasn't lying? His father? Wasn't he dead? He knew Captain America?_ And the most astonishing of all... CAPTAIN AMERICA WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF THEM!

"Er, no!" Peter replied hastily. He started sweating, "I'm pretty sure he knows I'm here." He shot a nasty glare at the now confirmed Steve Rogers. Everyone else had their mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe he cussed out and glared at Captain America. They turned to Peter, who looked like he was slowly turning white.

"I think Penis has had a few hits to the head! Poor little Penis thinking his daddy was alive. Gonna cry to your mummy? Guess what! She's dead too! How'd you pay them to know you? Got down on your knees? I bet you-"

"Excuse me!" Steve said angrily. He had slowly turned a bright red color. "I do not like bullies, son," he threatened. Flash paled and nodded his head quickly.

"Steve, its fine," Peter interjected with a pleading look.

"Fine, but we'll talk about this later," Steve promised, and with that statement he swept out of the room.

"This is all your fault, Penis!" Flash started, having lost his apologetic expression immediately after Steve left. He was about to continue but was interrupted by the receptionist with a warning glare.

"Peter, I assume you already have your badge?" Peter reddened and nodded, opening his bag to take out a shiny badge. The class stared in astonishment. They couldn't believe he wasn't lying. Flash glared at Peter enviously.

"The badging system is simple," Caity commenced the tour, handing out badges. "Level 1 is for guests, which is what is on your badges, Level 2 is for janitors and other maintenance staff and Level 3 is for interns." The class subtly glance at Peter with the corner of their eyes. Peter paled. How was he supposed to explain his level? "Level 4 is for full-time workers such as scientists, or researchers, and Level 5 is for the Avengers and their families." They class whispered excitedly, could they possibly meet another Avenger? Caity continued, "The last level, Level 6, is for out CEO Pepper Potts, and the man himself, Tony Stark."

Caity guided them to the elevator, and their beside it, stood a woman with bright red hair. "Hello," the woman said, "I will be taking your tour today," she grinned and winked at Peter who shot her a glare. "My names Pepper Potts." Everyone gasped and burst into questions, loudly talking and asking her for her autograph.

Ned sniggered and leaned over to Peter, whispering, "You're so screwed man!" Peter rolled his eyes tensely. Pepper held up her hand, immediately stopping the chatter. "I'll answer your questions later. Please scan your badges on the elevator and step inside." Flash immediately walked towards the elevator pushing and shoving people out of the way. He scanned his badge and a loud voice sounded in the vicinity.

"Level 1," Friday stated, "Guest." Everyone gasped at the amazing technology. Everyone was immediately pushed forward, trying to have their turn at scanning their badge. Before he knew it, Peter was the only one standing outside the elevator. They all looked expectantly at Peter as he wringed his hands.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward. He swiped his badge, and Friday exclaimed, "Level 5, Peter Stark, your home early!" Peter anxiously waited for the accusations, but they seemed to not hear the rest of the sentence as they had immediately gasped and started whispering after hearing his level of clearance. Peter looked away from the looks he was getting from his classmates.

"I thought interns were supposed to be Level 3?" asked Sally, a nerdy girl in his class. "And wasn't level 5 only for you and Mr Stark?" she said the last sentence hysterically a bit overwhelmed and honestly, over reacting.

"They are." Pepper replied with a glance at Peter.

"Then how-"

"Look, Peter isn't an intern." Pepper said, as she stepped out of the elevator, "As guests," she continued, "you only have access to a couple of flo-" she was interrupted by Flash, who yelled, "I knew it! I knew Penis was lying!"

Pepper looked confused and irritated. She shot a glance at a red Peter, clearly asking for answers. Peter avoided her eyes. She sighed and continued the tour, "As I was saying, you only have access to one or two floors. As a Level 5, I have access to every floor, and will be able to show you around some other floors." Everyone looked at Peter in astonishment. They couldn't believe that he had more access than the Avengers. AND he had access to all floors!

She scanned her badge and they elevator opened to a massive lab. Everyone gasped. There was so much advanced equipment! No one was in there but a single man in the corner. Peter signed when he recognized who it was. Would they continue to torment him? Pepper smiled at Peter as she stood aside, clearly someone important had messaged her that she needed to answer ASAP. The man glanced up, wringing his hands nervously at the unfamiliar faces. He spotted Peter, and he instantly relaxed, "Oh Peter! Can you help me with this algorithm? I can't get it right!" He glanced up again, seeming to notice Peter's embarrassed face and backtracked, "Oh? Is this a bad time? You can help me after school?"

"Er- no. I can do that!" said hastily. He shot a look at his teacher in question. Miss Nigel, still flabbergasted and awed nodded her head dumbly. He headed to the computer, as the man stepped forward to greet the class.

"Hi, Er- I'm not very good with people," He chuckled nervously. He wiped his hands on his pants. He extended a hand to the teacher, "I'm Bruce Banner."

Everyone gasped. The teacher, shocked, gripped his hand nervously and enthusiastically shook his hand rapidly, "I-it's an honor sir," she stuttered. The class was in shock and awe. They were however, starting to get frustrated. How did people know these famous people? Ned stepped forward with a nervous expression, but anyone could tell that he was extremely excited.

"Hi Mr Banner, sir, my name's-"

"Ned," Bruce interrupted with a smile, "Peter talks a lot about you." Ned spluttered, and turned his entire body towards Peter looking at him in disbelief and extreme gratitude. Bruce Banner knew his name? Peter talked about him to the... the AVENGERS!

Flash was extremely annoyed. How did these two nerd losers know famous people like the Avengers. Having learnt his lesson last time though, Flash wisely (for once) kept his mouth shut.

"Moving on," Pepper interrupted, immediately putting a stop to the questions being thrown at Bruce, "We are now entering a training room used by the Avengers," she said they walked down a corridor and stepped through a door. The class immediately perked up. They could be the chance of meeting the Avengers!

As they saw who was in the training room, they were not disappointed. Yells and screams of excitement naturally heard. All the Avengers were there! Except Iron Man though, which did cause minor despair. The class was applauding and cheering. The Avengers looked up from their training at the noise and smiled. The class was expecting a welcome and an-

"Peter!" yelled the majority of the Avengers in what could only be known as delight. The class gasped and fell silent. WHAT was this? THE Black Widow stepped forward and HUGGED Peter whilst ruffling his hair. Everyone's jaws were dropped to the floor now.

Hawkeye took over and said, "Hey Peter, what are you doing home" - *gasps* - "so early. Shouldn't you be at School?" The class was almost fainting in shock. Why in the hell did Peter Parker live in Stark Tower with the Avengers.

Peter glared at the Avengers. The AVENGERS! "You planned this!" He spoke angrily.

Flash had finally had enough of Puny Parker getting all the attention from his favorite heroes. He pushed Peter out of the way, winked at Natasha and said, "Hey baby," Natasha looked disgusted, "I'm Flash Thompson." He looked smug as though everyone should already know his name.

Steve cut in, scoffing angrily, "You were the one bullying Peter!" Immediately all the Avengers were in uproar, bursting into exclamations.

"Peter!" said Sam Wilson, "How come you never told us you were being bullied!"

"Err- well," Peter started nervously, "I didn't think you would really care." The Avengers burst into conversation again, trying to tell him how wrong he was and how much they cared for him.

Peter's class was astonishment. What even was Peter's life? And why did he mean so much to the Avengers?

"Also- I mean- It doesn't really hurt- and- er- I mean- I don't want to hurt Flash by hitting back." The Avengers were now starting at Peter with their mouths open. Only he would care about a person who was bullying him.

Flash who was previously going pale at the defense given to Peter by the Avengers, had clearly found that comment hilarious and laughed, "Ha! As if Penis Parker could me!" The Avengers' expressions immediately hardened. Penis?

"How about you try to beat me?" Black Widow smirked wickedly, "And then Peter could try and beat me?"

Flash who was slightly nervous about fighting an Avenger (as one should definitely be), was still egotistically confident and smirked, "Ha! Don't blame me when I win, baby." The Avengers scoffed in amusement and was clearly holding back snickers.

Natasha and Flash stepped forward into the ring. The teacher was slightly nervous about her student fighting an Avenger, but nervous to disobey Black Widow, kept her mouth shut. Flash, being over confident, threw the first punch. Natasha as fast as lightning, grabbed the fist, twisted his body and threw her leg across his neck, pressing him against the floor. "Do you concede?" She whispered threateningly.

"Okay, Okay," Flash yelled. He was released and immediately scampered up from the floor. Natasha smirked and Flash tried to keep whatever of his dignity remained. He grumbled, "At least I can throw a punch, I was just going easy on her cause she's a girl. I bet Penis is too much of a girl to even throw one." The Avengers scoffed but they all had sly faces on.

Suddenly Peter felt a burning desire to shove a stick up Flash's ass. He couldn't wait to see his reaction. Peter let go of his anxiety over his secret identity and flipped into the ring, meeting Natasha on the floor. The class's jaws dropped, and Flash's, "what the hell, Penis?" was barely heard. Flash was starting to get slightly worried that Peter would do better than him.

"Go!" Hawkeye yelled. Natasha started throwing punches as Peter started flipping over them. The class was awestruck and watched what seemed to be a dance in admiration. The fight went on and on, going for about 5 minutes. The class was starting to get used to the idea that Peter had gymnastic skills, but they were especially astonished by the fact that he could not get exhausted in 5 minutes of constant tumbling. Finally, Peter started punching back, and with a blur of movement, Black Widow was on the ground.

The class gawked. Peter... beat... an... Avenger. A thud was heard as someone fainted. It was completely silent for a minute, until Pepper cleared her throat and announced that it was time to continue the tour.

Peter mumbled a goodbye as they left, and Steve yelled, "I'm making your favorite for dinner tonight, Pete. Spaghetti!" Peter immediately perked up, ignoring the stares of his classmates.

As they walked down the hallway, Ned whispered excitedly to Peter, "you were like crazy flipping all of the place, and then you went bam, and bam! And you defeated Black Widow! I can't believe you beat Black Widow!" The students who were eavesdropping on the conversation all nodded their heads just as excitedly as Ned. Peter instantly turned red and looked away.

Pepper stopped walking and turned around. "On special circumstances," she started, "I am going to show you a private lab of one of our top scientists. It takes up all of Floor 21 in this tower." Peter immediately started choking in surprise, getting weird looks from his classmates. Ned instantly turned to Peter and whispered more quietly (thank God!), "Oh my God! Is that your lab?" Peter subtly nodded, and Ned gasped in excitement.

When the elevator dinged at their destination, Peter was visibly nervous. The doors opened and everyone gasped in awe. It was the coolest lab they had ever seen! The owner must be a geek, because of the Star Wars posters lining the walls and the tiny BB8 and R2-D2 robots rolling around. They were all excited by the robots. They had never seen or heard of a real-life R2-D2 and BB8! They were all chatting excitedly amongst themselves. The technology in this lab was amazing and nothing like they had ever seen!

"Feel free to look around," Pepper said cheerfully. Peter shot her look, and she corrected, "Don't touch anything though."

The class looked around, gaping at different lab benches and stations. James, one of Flash's jerk friends, called, "Oh my God! These are the Avengers weapons prototypes. This scientist designs their weapons!" Everyone immediately rushed to the station all trying to have a peak at the inventions.

"What the F*ck!", Flash suddenly gasped, and everyone looked his way, "Spiderman's costume!" he yelled, pointing to the costume incased in protective glass. Everyone ran to get a closer look and Peter shot Pepper a worried look that she returned simultaneously.

Faster than you could blink, Flash had pressed a button, gotten the costume out of the glass and put the mask on. Peter yelled, "Stop!" but of course, Flash didn't listen. Peter didn't want Flash's head in his mask. That was gross!

"Welcome back Peter," Karen's voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone was confused. Why would Spiderman's costume welcome Peter? Unless...

People gasped as they made the connection. Peter Parker was Spiderman. They were staring at Peter as though they had never seen him before. Flash was white. He had bullied Spiderman. But they was no way? Right?

Peter turned to a lab bench and started banging his head repeated on the surface. People were shooting him incredulous and worried looks. Pepper looked steadily guilty and sorry.

The door opened, interrupting the silence. A man walked in and without looking up from his phone called, "Peter, I just an alert from Karen saying you activated your Spiderman suit. No patrol until 4! How many times do I have to tell you! Next time your grounded!"

People gasped as they recognized him and how he confirmed their suspicions. He looked up from his phone and his face went slack when he saw the extra people in the lab. "Er- oops?" He said sheepishly.

"Dad!" Peter hissed. Everyone gasped again, and Peter slapped a hand to his forehead at his own idiocy. This man was Tony Stark... and Peter had called him... Dad...

"What the f*ck is going on her!" Flash burst. "First Penis knows the Avengers, then he completely destroyed Black Widow, then he's Spiderman, and now Tony STARK is his father!?" Flash bellowed, "What next? This is your lab? Your too dumb to know a single piece of equipment in here, Parker? Why don't you spread more lies while you're at it? How did you get them to lie for you Penis? Got down on your knees?"

"What! Did you just say to my son?" Tony interrupted angrily, "In fact, it's not Parker, it's Stark, and Peter is smarter than you'll ever be. This IS his lab, and don't you dare talk to my son that way again!"

People were frozen in astonishment. Their classmate was famous! They had spoken to Spiderman, everyday! They could become famous!

Tony interrupted their thoughts by exclaiming, "And if any of you reveal what you learnt today, you'll be homeless for the rest of your lives!" he yelled, "Get out!"

Everyone scurried to the elevator, frightened, following Pepper out the lab. Ned left with a look towards, Peter, clearly saying, what even is your life? Peter chuckled.

He turned to his dad and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad," Peter Stark said.

"No problem," Tony replied, "They're all imbeciles anyway." The two Starks shared a laugh as they took the elevator up to the Penthouse.

**-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Shot 2 - Peter Dead (Post Infinity War)**

**-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-**

Tony couldn't believe it. Peter- his Peter... was d-dead. He put his head in his hands, rocking back and forth, taking in a shaky breath. It was all his fault... Bright, happy Peter... gone... His... son? Yes.

_'Mr Stark? I- I don't feel so good...'_

God. What an idiot he was. Bringing his kid to outer space... Peter... My son... He continued to rock back and forth.

_'I'm Sorry...'_

God dammit kid! You've got nothing to be sorry about! The blue lady - Nebula - stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "He's gone," she said sharply. Tony felt a flash of anger and resisted the urge to reach out and strangle her. "Let's find the rest of your kind- well what's rest of them."

Tony looked up sharply. He had forgotten about that tiny detail. Oh God. Who would be left? Pepper? Rhodey?... Steve?

Tony was so angry - at himself, at Nebula, Thanos... That asshole! When he finds Thanos... he's gonna which he never took his kid from him.

He stood up and followed her shakily to the remains of the ship. "It's broken," Tony said emotionlessly.

"I'll fix it," she snapped, "I doubt you humans have any knowledge of such thing things with your idiotic brains." Tony ignored the snub, a comeback on the tip of his tongue. He stopped himself. It doesn't even matter. Nothing matters... Peter's gone.

It took days for Nebula to finish fixing the ship. Tony spent the rest of the time in silence, trying to not think of Peter. All he wanted was revenge now.

**-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-**

Fourteen days after they left the wretched planet, they entered the Earth's atmosphere. Tony thought of his loved ones... few were left - Rhodey and Pepper... was that all that was left? He hoped they were okay. Peter had filled a gap in his heart when the Avengers had left. It hadn't had mattered because Peter was there.

He thought of the Avengers - the Rogues. It annoyed him immensely how much he still cared for them. They were once his family. And then had abandoned him. After all that, he still hoped they were ok.

The ship landed. He looked at himself in the cracker mirror hanging on a wall of the ship. He was unshaven, his hair was disheveled, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He didn't care.

He snapped out of his daydream and stepped out of the ship. They had landed in what he could assume was Wakanda. There were rows of strange people holding spears (what was this the cave man days?). At the front of the army were the Avengers. His old friends. He was relieved to see them. But he could see that some of them were missing. He didn't want to observe too long to figure out who.

He composed himself. He was about to speak up when-

"Tony," Steve acknowledged with a small nod. He turned to the army and spoke, "He's with us." One of the spear women nodded, turned and called a war cry in a strange language. They all turned and marched back up a nearby hill in unison.

"What happened to you?" Sam Wilson snickered, but there was a haunted look in his eyes. They all looked the exact same as he remembered... except for the weird bushy beards. It reminded him of what happened - Steve bringing down his shield into his ches-

No. He had to focus. He shook his head, trying to remove his glazed eyes. "I- I," He stuttered but he couldn't finish. He collapsed onto the floor in sobs. The remaining Avengers looked at the scene in shock and turned to each other in alarm. They had never seen him cry before, let alone lose control like this. They rushed to him in concern.

"P-Peter," Tony burst out. The rogues exchanged looks.

"W-Who's Peter," asked Steve.

"My Son," he gasped, looking up at him. He barely registered their shocked and disbelieved faces. "My son... he-he's dead!" he gasped for air, clutching at his chest trying to breathe.

The Avengers had never heard of him having a son. It was unheard of! They couldn't believe he, Tony Stark, had a son.

"A son?" Natasha exclaimed astonished, "He's never had a son! I would know!"

"He's dead?" asked Steve quietly, "By the Ashes?" The team instantly quieted down having forgotten that tiny detail. Poor Tony.

"It's all my fault!" Tony cried, "he never should have come with me!"

"Hold on..." Natasha started angrily, "You brought a CIVILIAN to outer space?" she glared, "Your son? Of course, he's dead!" The other Avengers agreed and not surprised. Of course, Tony would do something like that. It's his stupid recklessness like always.

Tony rose slowly with such a glare that they had never seen before. They were alarmed as he growled, "Don't... speak... about... Peter... like that! Peter was amazing. He was a better person than any of you ever were! I tried to keep him away, but he snuck onto the ship! He couldn't stand around as the world was falling apart! He was special. He had a bigger heart than you! - self righteous Captain America," jabbing Steve in the chest, "and he certainly was stronger!" They were surprised. This Peter had certainly changed Tony Stark immensely.

"What do you mean stronger?" Natasha said, "Nobody's stronger than Steve... stop with your boasting, Star-"

"He had super powers!" Tony screamed. The Avengers gasped. Tony's son had powers? "He once lifted a building," Tony exclaimed, "When he was trapped, scared and alone, he didn't give up! He lifted it off him when it seemed impossible! He's the strongest human I've ever seen!"

Stronger than Steve Rogers? They all glanced at each other in alarm. Natasha was aghast. Even if she didn't know Tony had a son, Shield should have known about such a strong and dangerous individual.

"He once said to me," Tony continued, "that with great power, comes great responsibility. He lived by it! He once said to me," Tony repeated with tears streaming down his face, "that if you have to power to do something, and you don't... then it's on you."

The Rogues couldn't believe they had never met Tony's son before. He sounded incredible. How could he have been raised by Tony Stark? "H-How old was he?" Sam asked desperately, "Surely an adult?"

"N-No," Tony croaked. He slumped on the ground again and dug his face into his hands, "H-he was fifteen."

The Avengers gasped and mourned with Tony. He sounded like an amazing teenager.

Tony suddenly scoffed, breaking the silence, "You've met him before you know?" The Avengers looked at each other in confusion. Tony laughed with no humor, "You fought him."

He chuckled unexpectedly, this time with a hint of a smile, "He stole your shield." It took a while for the comment to sink in before they joined Tony in laughing. Tony's son was Spiderman. And he was fifteen? They remembered his young sounding voice, constantly chattering.

Tony and the Rogues had still not forgiven each other, but they still mourned the loss of Peter with him. They did owe at least that after all.

**-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Shot 3 - Where is my Son?**

**-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-**

Peter was gasping for air. Pain was everywhere, spreading through his body. He was currently in gym and Peter had beaten Flash, his school bully, by 5 seconds in a sprinting race. Peter had tried not to show his superhuman speed of course, but he was distracted by a certain classmate of his and he made a slight miscalculation. Now, he was paying the price.

Flash Thompson was evil, and everyone knew it. Everyone knew that once you were a victim of his, no one would stop him from beating you up. Anyone who did clearly had a death wish. That was the exact scene currently taking place.

Peter was lying on the ground, dazed, while Flash Thompson brought his fists down upon him. Peter did nothing, because he knew if he did, he could hurt Flash seriously.

They were enclosed in a circle of bystanders, some jeering and encouraging Flash on, and some were nervous, sympathetic and unsure of what to do.

Peter tried to push himself up, to get away, but Flash just grabbed him and pushed him down. He was too injured to fight. He never should have beaten Flash in the race.

**-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-**

Tony was working on a new Iron Man suit, when a beep sounded. He sighed. What now? Friday's voice echoed throughout the workshop, "Warning. Peter is in distress. Vitals - 40%"

Tony shot out of his chair and abandoned his work. Peter was in trouble! He called on an Iron Man suit and jumped out the window. When the suit enclosed around him, seconds before he hit the ground, he yelled, "Friday, give me directions for Peter Parker."

His helmet lit up as Peter's destination glowed on a map. "Peter's still at school? Why is he so injured?" he muttered. He reached Midtown High in a matter of seconds and blew open the doors. He was immediately bombarded with exclamations of shock, delight and multiple questions. He ignored them all and followed his GPS location - revealing the destination to be the gym. He burst through the doors and yelled, "Where is my Son!"

All noise stopped. It was silent. What was Tony Stark doing at a School? And he had a son? A son that went to school here? Everyone immediately started chatting, they might now Tony Stark's son!

In the corner of his eye, Tony spotted a huddled clump of students. They were all turned to him in shock. He started walking towards them and they all got excited, fixing each other's hair and chatting excitedly amongst each other. They started talking to him, yelling praise, asking for his autograph and asking questions. Tony pushed through them and saw a body lying on the ground amidst the excited crowd.

He gasped. And the gym quieted down. "P-Peter?" He knelt down on his knees and turned Peter's head in his hands.

The crowd exchanged looks of shock and disbelief. Tony Stark knew Penis Parker? The crowd had gotten larger as news of Tony Stark's arrival had reached the entire school.

"Dad?" a soft voice spoke in the silence.

"Peter!" Tony cried in relief. The crowd all gasped in astonishment. Peter Parker was Tony Stark's son? Tony pressed a button on his watch and stood up, being careful of not harming Peter. He looked to the crowd, "If this ever happens again, I will destroy all your futures!" He curled his lip, "and if you tell anyone about anything that was revealed today, consider you dead!" The crowd exchanged looks of alarm.

"You should be lucky Peter didn't fight back," he continued, "He could kick your asses into the next century!"

The wrongdoers of course, didn't believe him, but they took his threats seriously.

The next week when Peter returned to school, he confidently put his head high and walked down the corridor, ignoring the looks directed at Tony Stark's son.

**-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-_-I-::-I-**


End file.
